Bittersweet
by Eve Daughter of the Shadows
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter and his sister Violet. The feeling is mutual. The only problem with this hate: their friends like each other. Which can lead to some unexpected consequences. In a dark world, a witch and a wizard find an everlasting love.
1. I Introduction

Author's Notes- Hi, peoples! Eve (I'm shortening my name, it's easier to write, but I will still be known as Eve, Daughter of the Shadows) here! This is my fic, "Bittersweet". It's an interactive fic, and I have the characters here. Now is the first chapter. I said before I was going to start it from the beginning, but I decided not to. It would be easier to start it at the 4th year. This is L/J, obviously, and love/hate, which is strongly overused. I'm going to try my best to make this original! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing at all. It all belongs to the Harry Potter people.  
  
  
  
Bittersweet  
  
  
  
It was the week before September 1st. Throughout England young witches and wizards were busy getting ready for their new school year. Among these was Lily Evans, a 4th year.  
  
"MUM! I CAN'T FIND MY WAND! WHERE DID YOU PUT IT?" I yelled, running down the back stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Check the basement. I might have put it there while I was doing laundry," Mum answered.  
  
"I already looked down there. Did Petunia steal it again?" I asked.  
  
"Lily, I'm sure your sister wouldn't steal your wand," Mum answered, shaking her head at me and drying her hands on a towel (she was doing dishes).  
  
"She did last year," I protested, putting my hands on my hips, ready to prove my point.  
  
"That doesn't mean she did it," Mum replied.  
  
"Could you at least ask her? I'd prefer to have a wand when I go back to school," I said.  
  
Mum rolled her eyes, but shouted, "Petunia! Petunia Ann Evans, get down here this instant!" Then, to me, she said, "Happy?"  
  
"Extremely," I answered, and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
My sister came down the back stairs. She looked ridiculous, in a scarlet floorlength dress, and too much makeup on.  
  
"What is it, Mum? Vernon's picking me up in fifteen minutes," Petunia said, annoyed.  
  
"You're going out like that?" I asked, laughing.  
  
"Yes, if you must know," Petunia answered, glaring at me, "And I'd prefer to be ready."  
  
Mum shook her head, "Petunia, did take your sister's wand?"  
  
"Why would I want her wand?" Petunia asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You're lying!" I shouted.  
  
Petunia rolled her eyes, and said, "If I tell you where it is will you two let me get ready for my date?"  
  
We were silent. Petunia sighed, annoyed with us.  
  
"It's behind the couch in the living room. Can I go now?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Not quite yet, little lady," Mum answered, "Lily, go get your wand. I'm going to have a word with your sister."  
  
I left the kitchen, smirking, and went into the living room. It took me a few minutes to pull the heavy couch away from the wall enough to find my wand. I pushed the couch back and ran up to my room.  
  
A few minutes later Petunia appeared in my open doorway, her face red (redder than it usually is, that is).  
  
"You're such a twit, you know that? Because of you I can't go on my date tonight, and I'm grounded for a week!" Petunia yelled, and slammed my door.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
*~* As told by Sirius Black  
  
Violet the Violent and James had left earlier, and my mum had gotten mad at me because we had broke her vase (the firework had expolded in the opposite direction, and instead of going into the sky, flew right into our living room and broke the vase, and mum wouldn't believe it was a rocket from some other country), so I was alone in the backyard. It was boring, just sitting outside while Mum somehow got over her anger.  
  
James and his sister- who I had given the name "Violet the Violent"- were at home, Remus was. err. busy, and Peter was, well, to tell the truth, I had no idea where Peter was. He'd owled us and told us that he wouldn't be "reachable" for a few days. It didn't seem to matter to him that this was a very IMPERATIVE (new vocabulary word) times, just before our fourth year. We had to plan.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!" Mum shouted through the backdoor, "GET IN HERE AND TRY NOT TO BREAK ANYTHING ELSE!"  
  
Great, Mum had recovered.  
  
*~* As told by Remus Lupin  
  
The full moon had finally gone away. I still had a week until Hogwarts started up again, and I had every intention of finishing up the mounds of homework our professors had given us, despite Sirius and James' long protest about how it was "vacation." My parents were very proud that even with my. er. "circumstances" I was a good student. I was no where as good as my friend, James, or my somewhat friend, Lily, but I was a good student.  
  
However, my plans for a peaceful day doing homework were dashed when Sirius, James, and Violet ran in.  
  
"Remus, old buddy, old pal, could you hide us here for a few minutes?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Why, what did you do?" I asked, staring at my friends.  
  
"This prat here blew up a tree at his house, and his mum blew a casket, went over to our house, and now, all because of SIRIUS, we're running from them," Violet explained, glaring at Sirius.  
  
It didn't matter if you were Violet's friend, she was still had a tendency to, well, get REALLY angry. Sirius had named her Violet the Violent in our first year.  
  
"Sure, but if my parents get in on this, you're dead, all three of you," I warned.  
  
"Thanks Remus, you're a pal," James said, and the three of them somehow crammed themselves into my closet.  
  
*~* A/N- I'm skipping Peter because I have no idea what would be going on in such an ugly mind.  
  
As told by James Potter  
  
Violet had been stupid, and left all her homework until the last minute. So Sirius, Remus, and I were out in the backyard playing quidditch while she did her homework. I know she was annoyed because we were playing quidditch without her. I had made the house team in my second year, and played chaser. Violet was jealous, she wanted to play, but Mum and Dad insisted that her grades had to pull up first.  
  
"James, WATCH IT!" Sirius yelled as he threw the quaffle at me and it hit my head.  
  
"Ouch, what did you do that for?" I asked, turning my broom to face Sirius.  
  
"Sorry, James," Sirius said, "It was an accident, I promise."  
  
Remus pulled up next to us, and said, "Sirius, with you nothing is an accident."  
  
"Haha, I'm laughing. NOT REALLY!" Sirius said.  
  
We were interuppted by my mum appearing at the back door.  
  
"BOYS!" she shouted from down on the ground, "GET DOWN HERE! LUNCH IS READY! AND I MEAN NOW!"  
  
We pulled down to the ground, and went inside. Violet was already at the kitchen table, and Mum set down some sandwiches for us.  
  
"Ugh, Mum," Violet said, looking at them, "I hate mayo, you know that."  
  
"I made one just for you, Violet," Mum told her, "No mayo. It's on the other side of the plate."  
  
Violet made a noise.  
  
"So, are you four looking forward to school?" Mum asked.  
  
We nodded.  
  
"Everything but that stupid prat, Lily I'm-the-best-person-in-the- world Evans," Violet answered, and snorted at the name.  
  
"She can't be that bad," Mum told us, handing us some drinks.  
  
Violet interruppted her before she was done, "But, Mum, she is. She thinks she's the best, and she's a SNOT. Honestly."  
  
"James, Sirius, Remus, is this true?" Mum asked, doubting Violet's word.  
  
I nodded, "She is, Mum."  
  
"I don't think so," Remus said, "She's really nice to us. Something about her just rubs your kids wrong, and something about them just rubs her wrong, that's all."  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"Hey, you two are supposed to be MY friends, not her's," James said.  
  
"Don't worry, Jamesie, we're still on your side," Sirius told us, "So long as you don't kill each other."  
  
*~* As told by Violet Potter  
  
Violet Potter was angry with herself. She couldn't see the reasoning behind complaining about having nothing to do all summer, then leaving all her homework until the last minute. She poked her inkwell with her quill. Perfect Lily had probably finished hers the first day.  
  
Glancing out the window, Violet saw her brother practicing Quidditch. James was not only talented as a Chaser, he was a talented wizard as well. She pushed open the window. "JAMES!" she screamed. "WHAT'S THE EIGHTH USE FOR DRAGON'S BLOOD?"  
  
He shouted back the answer, and continued to throw and catch the Quaffle.  
  
Violet filled in the blank on the assignment. She only had a History of Magic Essay to do. She decided to leave it for later, and sighed. Thank God school was starting soon. Stupid boring summer . . .  
  
*~* As told by Caroline Hunter  
  
Caroline Hunter sighed. Her parents had both been here for a week, "sending our baby off to magic school!" It was better than them fighting, but not by much. Her totally out-there hippie mom had her hair in a bun, and had on black sunglasses rather than her normal wild mass of hair cascading down her shoulders, and yellow or purple sunglasses. But at least her father's uniform hadn't changed one bit. Yes, her mother may be a freelance photographer, but her father would always be the same: total journalist, for the local newspaper. Yes, the beat-up jeans, the polo shirt, and the cowboy boots he had fallen in love with on his first trip to Texas. She mentioned this to him.  
  
"Well, you'll never give up those ridiculous shoes. What are they, 3 inches?"  
  
With a sniff, she turned away. She had her mother's fashion sense. He, however, had none.  
  
The recently turned 14 year old turned towards the mirror, giving herself a critical look. Why had she inherited her mother's figure? And of course, Caroline thought, I couldn't have gotten Mom's hair. Oh no. I get stuck with Daddy's limp-as-dead-fish hair, brown colored, but at least Texas gives me streaks.  
  
Just as she was getting into a serious, "Why, God, why?" type of mood, her black cat, Scarlett O'Hara jumped into her lap, knocking the stack of books in her lap to the ground. The muggle-born witch sighed, as she picked up her favorite books of the ground and finished packing them into her trunk. Should I bring my bassoon? She thought for a brief second, as she packed Peter Pan, The Tempest, and The Princess Bride into her trunk, leaving her little room for anything else. She immediately squashed that thought. Of course you brought it, you would die of homesickness without it, anyways. And if you roomates don't like it, too bad. Let them cast a silencing charm on your practice area. She gasped when she heard her mother yell up the stairs, "Time to go to the station!" Quickly stuffing Scarlett O'Hara into her cage, she took a deep breath.  
  
This is it, again.  
  
*~* As told by Leigh Dumbledore  
  
I sat on the doorstep of Grandpa's house, waiting for Laura, our neighbor, to come and pick me up to bring me to the station. Of course, Grandpa had left a few days earlier, for school. He had to. It was his job. I had hated it without him here. Every shadow seemed to look like Him. Coming to get me. Trying to pay me back for escaping earlier, before I came to Hogwarts.  
  
"Jinx, he wouldn't dare come here, not to my house," Grandpa had assured me before he left, as if knowing what I was thinking.  
  
When I was younger, he used to have Laura come over and sit with me. She couldn't this year. So it had been just me, in the big, empty, house. I ran my finger along my scar on my ankle, partly hidden by my sock. Some people said it was shaped like a star. I'd gotten that night, when I'd cut myself trying to get away. He didn't kill me that night, he said I was to valueable, that he'd come for me later.  
  
I'd been really scared that summer, until I'd gotten to school. For the first time since I was younger, since before That Night, I had friends, two great ones, Caroline Hunter and Lily Evans. They were both in Gryffindor with me.  
  
"Leigh, sorry I'm late!"  
  
Laura ran up the sidewalk to me. I stood up, and grabbed my trunk, which was sitting behind me.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked.  
  
I nodded, "Let's go."  
  
Glad to be leaving behind the empty house, I followed Laura to her car, eager to begin my fourth year.  
  
*~* As told by Kylie Bolton  
  
"KYLIE! GET YOUR FREAKISH BUTT DOWN HERE OR WE AREN'T GOING!" my sister, Bella shouted.  
  
I heard our aunt (not really related, but married to our dad's brother, who was dead) tell Bella to be nice, before calling for me to hurry up. I dragged my trunk out of my bedroom door. Bella, Aunt Jeri, and I lived in Aunt Jeri's flat. It was pretty small, but we all fit. I got my own bedroom, but only because Bella refused to share with me, so Aunt Jeri made the laundry-room into a bedroom for her.  
  
Bella scowled when she saw me, "Kylie do you ever dress normally? Honestly, your such a freak."  
  
I threw her a look, but walked past them out the door. Bella hated me. I hated her. Simple. No words were needed to express my hate. Why use them?  
  
Bella and Aunt Jeri followed me out of the flat, and climbed into the front seats. I didn't even acknoledge they were there, just let them drive me to the station, to catch my train to Hogwarts. I didn't know which was worse, Hogwarts were everyone hated me and thought me a freak, or Littleton, where everyone hated me, and everyone thought me a freak. But one place I actually learned something. That had to count for something, right?  
  
I thought to myself as I stared down at my scar, circling around me wrist. I hated living in Littleton with Aunt Jeri. Everything had been much better back with Mum and Dad, before my goth transformation. Bella and I actually acted like sisters, hidden sisterly-love. That was certainly gone now.  
  
Stupid car crash.  
  
*~* As told by Fayette and Aimee Winters (in a bit of German)  
  
Twin girls sat in their bedroom at their mom's home in Munich, Germany. They had just come back from London, England, where their father, George, stepmother, Emma, and 14 year old Liam, Emma's son from a previous marriage, lived. There they had found out that they were witches, like their mom, and would be going to Hogwarts.  
  
George, their dad, had been overjoyed that his daughters were witches, unlike him. He was a squib, and Emma and Liam were muggles, and didn't know about this.  
  
"Fayette, wo bist du?" called their mother, Victoire Marc. "Und wo is Aimee?"  
  
"Wir sind unserem zimmer, Mutti!" replied Fayette Winters-Marc.  
  
Fayette was short and skinny. Her hair was a dark red-brown color, reaching just below her shoulders. Her eyes were dark green with flecks of gold. Her face was narrow and pointed with a little button nose and high cheek gones. Her parents and friends called her Fay.  
  
Aimee, her twin was slightly different. She was also short and skinny with wavy, dark red-brown hair, about elbow length. Her eyes were still dark green, but a slightly lighter shade and more flecks. Her face was slightly rounder than Fay's, and heart shaped.  
  
Victoire entered the room and sat down. "Wie geht's? War Emma nett?"  
  
"Nicht schlect, Mutti, und Emma war nett." Aimee sighed, "Auf, English, bitte?"  
  
"Warum, tochter?" Victoire asked.  
  
"Well, as you know we are going to Hogwarts and we need to practice our English," explained Fay, speaking slowly for her mother.  
  
"Es ist okay," said Victoire. "You need to learn. Now you sleep."  
  
"Guten nach, Mutti," chorused the 2 girls as their mom left, turning out the lights.  
  
In a week, the adventure would begin.  
  
*~* As told by Fleuridious Krum  
  
Mum and Daddy had already gotten all my stuff for Hogwarts ready. It'll be my fourth year in Slytherin, yippee! Except those brats *cough- JamesPotter&LilyEvans-cough* are back. Ughh. I hate them. They think they are all that. Well, to tell you the truth, they're not. Only in their imaginations. Gryffindors . . .  
  
*~* As told by Ashlee Williams  
  
"Where is my prefect badge?" a voice called.  
  
"Huh?" Ashlee turned around in confusion to see her sister, Lisa, standing there with her hands on her hips, looking very mad.  
  
"I said . . . Where is my prefect badge?" Lisa repeated, her face turning red.  
  
"How would I know?" Ashlee yelled back, trying to sound frustrated . . . and innocent.  
  
"Well, if that ugly red dye wouldn't have seaped through your brain, you would probably know something!" she said, eyeing Ashlee's dyed hair.  
  
"Well, you probably lost it! But you just can't remember! You should dye your hair!" she screamed, pointing to Lisa's blond hair. The conversation went on, and on until Ashlee finally gave up.  
  
"Okay! For Merlin's sake! If this is the only way to get you out of my room, then take it!" she yelled and threw the badge at Lisa. Lisa caught it, and stormed out of the room. Ashlee just stood there smiling because Lisa didn't realize her badge now read "Goody-two shoes" instead of "Prefect."  
  
She sighed and turned back to her bed, pushing a strand of dark red hair out of her eyes. She still had to pack all her thinks. Her small empty owl cage was laying on her bed, surrounded by all her clothes.  
  
She tucked a hand under her pillow and pulled out a bag full of Dungbombs. She was going into her fifth year this term, and she figured she'd been in Hogwarts long enough, and now it was her turn to throw things at younger students.  
  
"Fifth year is going to be sweet," she muttered to herself, packing the bag carefully into her trunk.  
  
*~* As told by Capricorn (Ri) Starrs  
  
Aries (my sister) and I were in my room. Aries was trying to do her homework (while asking me for the answers) while I was playing on my guitar. It was easy homework, an essay for Transfiguration.  
  
"Ri! I don't GET this!" Aries cried, "How am I supposed to know this stuff?"  
  
"We learned it last year, Aries," I told her, setting down my guitar and walking over.  
  
"That doesn't mean I know it. How did I get into fifth year? I knew you would, but me? Were they crazy?" Aries asked.  
  
I smiled at my sister.  
  
"I don't know what the point of doing this is. We're all probably gonna spend our lives fighting Voldemort, or dieing against him," Aries said.  
  
I sat up, tightly, and glared at my twin.  
  
"Don't . . . say . . . that," I said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Sorry, Ri. I'm sorry, really," Aries said.  
  
Leo, our little brother ran into the room. His black eyes told me he was up to no good. He was only four, but already a heap of trouble.  
  
"Leo, get out," Aries told him.  
  
"It's not your room. Ri has to tell me to get out," Leo said, sticking his tongue out at Aries.  
  
"Leo, get out," I whispered, and pushed him out of my room.  
  
I clenched my hands after I slammed the door, and went to go pick up my guitar. But my mood was ruined.  
  
*~* As told by Mary Anderson  
  
I missed Australia. Sure, I got to visit for a month in the summer, and Dad sent tons of letters, but I missed Australia. Britian wasn't that bad. I actually liked it at Hogwarts, but I missed Australia, where I'd grown up.  
  
Dad was busy coaching the Thundelarra Thunderers, and Mum was always at the shop, leaving me at the flat we lived in.  
  
I twisted my light brown hair and bit my lip. Charms was such a bother. I really, REALLY needed to go hit a few volleyballs. But there were no sandy beaches near our flat. That was another reason I missed Australia.  
  
I glanced out the window. Only a few more days until school.  
  
*~* As told by Tokyo Parker Tangen  
  
Sara was in the living room. Which was good. She was away from me, completely across the townhouse where we lived. Which was even better. The townhouse was perfect. Sara and I could go days without saying little more than a few words to each other, mostly at meals. It suited me fine, Sara Hardan was not my mother, nor was she a relative. She was just a woman, a young woman, who I lived with as a "substitute mother". I hexed her once, when I was in my second year. She got me so mad sometimes. I just blew it. I'd gotten a very stern message from the ministry of course, threatening to pull me out of Hogwarts. Sara had to wait for the ministry to get there, since she's a muggle. Just like my parents and sister. No one at Hogwarts knew, except my friends, but I had cursed quite a few people before. earning me the title of "FreaK" or, more more correctly, "Violent Freak Girl."  
  
"Tokyo?" Sara called into the back room I used as my own (I didn't much like the bedroom upstairs, you could hear the neighbors through the walls, so I just kinda used the back room as my bedroom), "Tokyo? Are you in there? We're going to be late!"  
  
"Wouldn't that be a shame?" I whispered.  
  
Sara was FORCING me into going to a company picnic with her. The only upside was that afterwards she promised to take me to Diagon Alley and get me a book. As you probably could guess, it was a bribe. But, hey, if it works, go for it. Afterall, there was only a week until school again.  
  
*~* As told by Bonnie Blackwater  
  
I grinned at my collection of Quidditch posters, all lined up in even rows along my wall.  
  
"Perfect," I decided, then nodded to myself, finally satisfied with the looks of my bedroom.  
  
"Bonnie!" Dad shouted upstairs, "Bonnie, get down here! The Ressers are here! Bonnie!"  
  
I cursed. I'd completely forgot about Mum's little get-together with the Ressers. Mrs. Resser worked with Mum, they were both aurors. Dad was friendly with Mr. Resser. They had a daughter, who was 10, Ester. Which meant I'd probably have to "entertain" her the entire time.  
  
"Bonnie!"  
  
"I'm coming!" I shouted in response, and left my room.  
  
Sure enough, Ester stood beside her parents. She was holding my cat, Tiger (with whom she is obsessed), and stroking him. She was an evil child, concieted and full of herself. But she was definitely dimwitted. Another Hufflepuff to be.  
  
I was a Ravenclaw, like my mother.  
  
"Bonnie, why don't you take Ester outside? Or show her your broom collection? Do you like brooms, Ester?" Mum suggested.  
  
Ester nodded, and Mum turned to me. I wanted to curse. But I nodded.  
  
Again, I was right. I would have to entertain Ester. I glanced at the clock, only six days and 15 hours until I left for Hogwarts.  
  
*~* As told by Rizi'mirana Althory  
  
My brother loves to taunt me. Just because I like a Gryffindor. I hate him. Not Sirius Black, no, my brother. I hate my brother. I like Sirius Black.  
  
"Rizi, you're so stupid, how could you actually LIKE a Gryffindor. You know what, that Black guy is going to grow up to be an auror!" my brother told me this afternoon while Mum wasn't around.  
  
I threw a clay sculpture at him. He ducked. I missed. It shattered against the wall, and I'd ran outside, in the forrest. I hated my brother. He was such a stupid prat, even though he was in 7th year. He had to bring up aurors, CURSE THEM, didn't he? He just HAD to!  
  
I leaned against the old, crumbling wall that had once seperated our mansion in Wales from the rest of the world. But now the wall was crumbling, it was only up to my elbows now, and a year before he was sent to Azkaban, Dad built a new one, just a bit further away.  
  
Slytherins aren't supposed to like Gryffindors, I reminded myself, I am a Slytherin. I am a year younger than him. I am loyal to Dark Forces, I will not, I WILL NOT, like a Gryffindor.  
  
Feeling a bit more secure, I nodded, turned, and walked back up to the mansion.  
  
*~* As told by Spencer Ryder  
  
"SPENCER! I SWEAR, STOP SHOUTING AT YOUR BROTHER!" Mum shouted over the mess my brother and I had made, fighting.  
  
He was 10, I was 13, and we were bitter enemies, or at least siblings. At this moment, however, my brother deserved to die.  
  
"She started it!" my little brother yelled, "I swear!"  
  
I gasped, "I did not. All I did was tell him that Dad had run away, and he got all touche about started yelling. I didn't do ANYTHING!"  
  
Mum glared at me, "Spencer, go up to your room, right now. Another incident like this, and I swear I'll send you back to the pyschologist. Got it?"  
  
I groaned, but walked slowly up to my room, lingering on the stairs long enough to hear Mum assure my brother that Dad hadn't run off, that he'd just gone to work and would be back at five. I giggled. My brother was such a dork.  
  
I stretched out on my bed, and glanced at my calander. Only a week of summer left. then I was off to my third year as a Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Perfect.  
  
*~* As told by Kimberley Treacy  
  
Carrin, my older sister, glared at me across the table. My older brother, Josh, pretended not to notice, and Courtney, our little sister, was completely oblivious. But Mum and Dad noticed.  
  
"Carrin, Kim, what's wrong?" Dad asked, setting down his fork, "You've ruined a perfectly good meal."  
  
"Kim broke my favorite bracelet," Carrin answered, glaring at me.  
  
Mum rolled her eyes, "Carrin, I'm sure you can get another one. And I'm sure your sister is sorry, aren't you Kimmi?"  
  
I shook my head, "No. I only broke it because she threw my owl out the window."  
  
"IT CAN FLY," Carrin shouted, "Don't be STUPID!"  
  
"You're the one that's stupid!" I protested.  
  
"Carrin, Kim, calm down. We only have one more week to go, and we'd prefer to do so without your bickering," Dad interuppted, "Now, we're going to finish our meal, QUIETLY, and if two can't handle that, you can go to you rooms."  
  
Carrin stood up, threw her napkin on the table, and left the room. I sat up straighter. Only a week, Dad was right. Only a week and I was off to Hogwarts for my second year, in Gryffindor.  
  
I sighed. Carrin would be there. What a shame.  
  
*~* As told by Domininque Liselle Lafayette  
  
"'Ogwarts?" my brother, Guy, said when I told him I was going to be a transfer student to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
I nodded, "Yes, which is why we have to speak English. So I can practice!"  
  
My brother replied in French, and I moaned.  
  
"Guy! In ENGLISH!" I cried, "Please?"  
  
Guy was 11, and quite unlearned. But he knew how to speak English. When I asked my family to help me practice by only speaking English, Maman and Papa had agreed. But Guy had not.  
  
"Non," he replied, and stormed into his own room.  
  
I sighed, and went out into the garden of our cozy little house in Marsailles, France. Only a few more days, then I would be taken to Britian, for some time in Hogwarts.  
  
"Ma chere," Maman said, coming into the garden, "Ou est ton frere?"  
  
I shrugged, "English, Maman. Remember?"  
  
Maman nodded, "Oh, yes. You excited?"  
  
I sighed, "I suppose."  
  
Maman laughed, and said, "You be fine. Me promise."  
  
*~* As told by Jennifer Malfoy  
  
"LUCIUS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
My brother had left me in Knockturn Alley, again. He'd probably gone off to Diagon Alley, to look at brooms. Which was unfair. I wasn't allowed in Diagon Alley with Lucius being with me, or Mother or Father.  
  
I threw myself on the bench, and stared at my bags. Oh, my stupid brother!  
  
"Lucius!" I shouted again.  
  
"Oh, hello Jen."  
  
I turned around to see Rizi Althory, one of my friends, standing behind me with her brother.  
  
"Why aren't you shopping? Are you waiting for someone?" Rizi asked, sitting down beside me.  
  
"Lucius went off into Diagon Alley and left me here. I'm sure of it," I answered, "So now I'm stuck."  
  
Rizi and her brother scowled at the mention of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Well, think about it this way. Maybe he'll run into those brats, the Potters and that Evans girl, and kill them," Rizi said.  
  
I glared at her.  
  
"Okay, maybe he'll meet up with Violet Potter and Lily Evans, and kill them, but leave James Potter completely untouched," Rizi corrected herself, rolling her eyes.  
  
I nodded, "At least I don't like Sirius Black!"  
  
Rizi looked offended.  
  
"Rizi, come on, we're set to meet Mother in two minutes," Rizi's brother said.  
  
So Rizi said goodbye, and I was left alone, sitting in Knockturn Alley. Oh, Lucius would pay when we got home. so desperately.  
  
*~* As told by Ophella Daniella Isabella Campbell  
  
Parker, Nathan (my brothers), and I (we're triplets) sat down beside our sister Jaymi (a year out of Hogwarts, but had been Head Girl) and our twin brother and sister, Alexander (Alex) and Alexandria (Ali).  
  
"Jaymi, are you sure we can ALL fit in here?" I asked.  
  
Jaymi nodded, and said, "'Course. Just. er. buckle up. please?"  
  
We were on our way to King's Cross. Parker, Nathan and I were on our way to our third year in Gryffindor, and Alex and Ali were on their way to their fifth.  
  
"Don't kill us, Jaymi, PLEASE!" Ali cried.  
  
Parker pulled a face, and Nathan fell over, clutching his heart. That caused an upstir, since he was falling all over us.  
  
"NATHAN!" we shouted, and he sat back up.  
  
Jaymi sighed, and turned the car on.  
  
"Dad wishes you his best. He had to get back to the US early this morning," Jaymi told us.  
  
We all sighed. Dad was the vice Minister of Magic in the US, but we lived with Jaymi in Britian so that we could go to school where Mum wanted us to, before she died. Hogwarts.  
  
"All right, here we go," Jaymi said, and pulled out of our driveway.  
  
We were on our way.  
  
*~* As told by Lily Evans  
  
"LILY!" my best friend- Caroline, better known as Cara- shrieked as I walked towards her at King's Cross, "There you are. Leigh and I got a bit worried about you."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you usually get here five minutes ago, and with all the bad stuff happening. you know. Leigh just went over the top," Cara answered.  
  
I rolled my eyes, and said, "Well, I'm here now. Where's Leigh anyway?"  
  
"She went and got us our usual compartment," Cara replied, "I don't get it. You'd think with being related to the headmaster and all you wouldn't have to take the train to school like everyone else."  
  
I shrugged, and we walked to the train.  
  
"Wait, wait," Cara whispered, and grabbed my arm, "It's Remus!"  
  
Both my friends had an undying crush on Remus Lupin.  
  
"Let's go say hi," Cara said.  
  
"Do we honestly have to?" I asked, trying to beg off.  
  
"Yes," Cara answered, and grinned.  
  
It wasn't that I minded saying hi to Remus Lupin or Sirius Black (who was with him), it was the other two that got to me, the Potter twins, James and Violet or as she was called, "Violent".  
  
But Cara dragged me over anyways.  
  
"Hi, guys. Hi, Remus," Cara said, and smiled sweetly at Remus.  
  
As if he didn't know Cara liked him. Now, Leigh was a bit more suttle about her crush. Cara did just about everything but tell him outright that she liked him.  
  
"Hi Sirius, Remus, Potter, Potter," I said, and glared at the Potters.  
  
"Evans, what a pleasant surprise, as always. I hope you had a absolutely horrible summer," Violet said, giving me one of those forced smiles with a glare underneath it.  
  
"It was very nice. Thank you for asking, Potter," I told her, returning the smile/glare.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"And you, Potter, how was yours?" I directed the question to James.  
  
"Perfect, up til now," he answered.  
  
"Oh, come off it you guys," Sirius said, "You've been fighting for what. four years is it now?"  
  
"Well, maybe we'd get along if she got off her high horse," Violet spat.  
  
"I just might be able to be civil to them, take care of the the 'just might' if they would shut their stupid mouths and actually said something nice to someone, anyone!" I spat out in reply.  
  
"That's it, come on, Lily, let's go find Leigh before someone gets killed," Cara said, and dragged me away.  
  
"Ugh, I hate those two," I whisperered as we climbed onto the train, "I'm sure the world would be much better off without them."  
  
"Honestly, what do you three have against each other? You're like cats and dogs," Cara told me.  
  
We opened the door to our compartment and walked in.  
  
"What happened?" Leigh asked the moment we walked in.  
  
"Lily got in another fight with James and Violet," Cara answered, throwing herself on one of the seats.  
  
"Another one? The year's just started!" Leigh asked.  
  
"Well, maybe if they'd stop being such PRATS I'd get along with them," I answered, and sat down in one of the seats.  
  
"Just, whatever you do, PLEASE don't kill each other," Cara told me.  
  
Author's Note- Well, that was chap one. Not all the chaps will be this long. I hope you liked it. Look for chap 2 soon! Now, review and tell me what you thought! If you want, you can email me at Eve_of_shadows1@yahoo.com 


	2. II The Anger of Violet Potter

A/N- this is chapter two of "Bittersweet". I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I know it'll be hard to remember all those characters, but you don't really have to. Most of them are not main characters. So, anyways, enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took me so long!  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing at all. It all belongs to the Harry Potter people, of which I am not one of.  
"I would have done it, I swear, but I completely forgot the answers," Cara stated, crossing her arms and staring at us.  
  
"Sure," I whispered, "There is such a thing as a book. You could have looked it up."  
  
"Why? You know all the answers, anyway. I could just ask you. It's easier," Cara replied.  
  
We were on the train to Hogwarts, about a half an hour into the ride. Cara had taken out her Transfiguration homework, while Leigh and I were playing chess, using my trunk as a table.  
  
"That's cheating," I reminded her.  
  
Cara laughed, "So? We always help each other with our homework."  
  
"That's not the point," I told her, "You're supposed to . . ."  
  
I dropped off, and turned towards the door. I had heard a noise. But it was silent, now.  
  
"What?" Leigh asked.  
  
I shook my head, "Nothing."  
  
Then the noise came again, like footsteps and something banging against something else outside our compartment. I stood up, and heard some voices.  
  
"There's someone outside our door," I said, and swung it open.  
  
I regreted it right away. I was drenched from head to foot in water, water that had been hanging in a bucket over the door. A charm had been used to hold it there, until the door opened, and then dump all over me.  
  
"POTTER! POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN! PETTIGREW! I KNOW YOU DID THIS!" I screamed.  
  
"Lily?" Leigh and Cara asked, walking into the hall.  
  
"What happened? Why are you all wet?" Cara asked.  
  
I glared down the hallway, "Those brats . . . they . . . I'm so going to get thing back for this! JUST WATCH ME!"  
  
"Lily," Cara said, "Just don't kill Remus, please."  
  
I shook my head, "I can't promise anything. But I will, I WILL, kill those stupid Potters. Why, why, did God have to curse us with two of them? One is enough to make my hair curl."  
  
Cara and Leigh laughed. I glared at them.  
  
"It is not funny," I said, "How does their family stand them?"  
Hogwarts was still standing when we got there. Cara, Leigh, and I got into one of the first carriages, and rode up to the school.  
  
It was a clear night, the stars shining. But we were all tired and hungry, and didn't much notice it. We walked into the Great Hall, and found our normal seats.  
  
"Can this get started all ready?" Cara groaned from her seat.  
  
Cara sat in the middle of Leigh and I. Leigh and I exchanged glances behind her back, and laughed. She leaned back, and nearly fell off her seat.  
  
"Cara, get up. The first years are being brought in," I said, and rolled my eyes.  
  
I was glancing at the first years, when I saw the other the other occupant of our dorm (besides Cara, Leigh, Violet Potter, and I). Her name was Kylie Bolton, and she sat all alone at the end of the table. She was dressed in all black. We all were, so it didn't stand out much. But I'd seen her out of her uniform. Even her pajamas were black, dramatic black.  
  
"Lils," Leigh hissed as the first name was called up, "Look at the Maruaders."  
  
I glanced over, and felt like vomiting. They were putting something into the pudding.  
  
"Won't be eating that, not for a million pounds," I whispered.  
  
Leigh gave me a weird look, and whispered, "Pounds?"  
  
I shrugged, "Muggle money."  
  
That said enough. Leigh nodded, and turned back to the sorting.  
  
The sorting was a slow process. There were plenty new Gryffindors. Then Dumbledore announced that we were receiving a new exchange student, from Beauxabatons in France, Dominique Liselle Lafayette. She was joining our year, but was sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
Then, thankfully, the feast began.  
  
"Don't touch the pudding," I whispered to Cara, who didn't even bother to ask.  
  
There was no reason. When someone warned you not to touch some food, you did it without question. It was an unwritten law in Hogwarts. More likely than not, it was because the Maruaders had somehow tampered with it.  
  
We had a nice, pudding-free, meal. However, the rest of the hall seemed to find it entertaining when several people, after eating the tampered pudding, started speaking with soap bubbles coming out. It would have been funny for me, if the Potters hadn't been involved. Cara and Leigh thought it was hilarious.  
  
"Honestly," I said to them when we walked up to the Gryffindor tower, "They're only doing that sort of stuff for attention. It doesn't seem funny when you're the target, now does it."  
  
Cara sighed, and said, "Lils, unfortunately, Leigh and I don't have to worry about that. You are usually the target, so that situation just doesn't relate with us."  
  
"Lily, you had to admit, it was just a bit funny," Leigh told me.  
  
I shook my head, "Nope. I think they're immature prats who deserve to be expelled, or even better, exiled from this hemisphere altogether. I'd give up the telephone for the rest of my life, and the TV."  
  
"Telephone? TV?" Leigh asked.  
  
Cara whispered to her, "Muggle stuff."  
  
Leigh nodded, and I continued without missing a beat.  
  
". Just to see them gone. Oh, they're so. so."  
  
"Brilliant?"  
  
"Wonderful?"  
  
I turned around to see the Maruaders standing there. Sirius and Remus had spoke. The Potters were just standing there, glaring at me. Peter was silent.  
  
"No. Annoying was more the word I was looking for, but now it seems wrong. It's an understatement," I said, turned on my heel, and went up to my room.  
  
"You'd better watch out, Evans! You just might wake up feeling a bit. strange!" Violet Potter shouted after me.  
  
I turned and rolled my eyes, "Try me."  
  
Cara and Leigh ran up the stairs to our room after me.  
  
"Why can't you guys just along?" Cara asked, "This world would be SO much better! Please? Could you just try?"  
  
"She threatened me," I protested.  
  
"But then you had to go and challenge her in reply!" Leigh pointed out, "Not exactly 'trying to get along' now are we?"  
  
I groaned, "I can't get along with them, I just can't!"  
  
"You'd better try. Because we still have a lot of Hogwarts time left, and you're going to be spending it with them," Cara said.  
  
"Not if they get expelled," I replied.  
  
Not that that would ever happen. Just because they got more detentions than anyone else, Dumbledore liked them, and, therefore, wouldn't expell them. He thought they were FUNNY. Not that I have anything against Leigh's grandpa or anything! But. come on. all the other professors can see it. The Maruaders were just plain EVIL.  
Violet Potter came up about an hour later, and didn't even say a word to any of us. She looked murderous. Kylie had arrived about a half an hour before her, and had gone straight to bed, though we always thought she didn't really fall asleep, but lay in bed, waiting for us to sleep. We'd never caught her, though.  
  
"Watch it, Evans," she hissed to me.  
  
Cara sighed, and stood up, "Violet, Lily, let's get this over. All right, I want you guys to try something. Instead of the normal 'exchange- insults-greeting, patented by the Potter twins and Lily Evans' why don't you try the 'normal-everyday-people-greeting'. In which people say 'Hi! How are you?' instead of 'Watch it' or 'I'll get you'. It just may shock some people, but that's a risk I'm willing to take."  
  
"Cara," I warned.  
  
"Listen, Hunter, when I want your opinon, I'll ask. But don't expect it. And don't ever, EVER, expect me and Evans to agree on anything, much less actually be able to stand each other's presence for less than a milisecond, if that," Violet Potter hissed, and walked over to her bed.  
  
Cara sighed, and said, "Well, that went well, don't you think."  
  
"Cara, I think we ought to put that to rest for now," Leigh whispered.  
  
Cara nodded, "Yeah."  
"POTTER! POTTER! WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS?!?!?!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
I was standing in the common room, my face red from anger, and my hair cut in odd strips and bright purple, charmed that way.  
  
"Whoa, Lily, nice hairdo," Sirius said, walking into the room, "I think I just woke up."  
  
"WHO DID THIS!?!?!? I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DID THIS! POTTER!!!!!!!!" I screamed.  
  
"Which one?" Violet Potter asked sweetly from beside Sirius.  
  
"You did this, didn't you?" I hissed.  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Oh, you just wait, you. you. prat!" I shouted.  
  
"'Prat?' Is that the best you can do, Evans? Should've known you'd run out of insults by now. I've still got a few up my sleeve," Violet Potter hissed.  
  
I glared at her, and then went back up to our room. Cara and Leigh were standing at the door, awake from all the shouting. Kylie was sitting up in her bed, staring at me.  
  
"Oh, Lils," Leigh whispered.  
  
Cara took a deep breath, "That went too far. It was Violet, I know it was. Oh, they're so childish."  
  
"I'll get them back for this. Turning my hair colors is one thing, but cutting it is a completely different thing," I hissed.  
  
"Okay, okay, sit down, and I'll see what I can do with it. Tonight, I'll cut it, and try to make it even," Cara said.  
  
Leigh gave me my wand, and I took the charm off (Cara wasn't too good with charms, and Leigh was okay, but I was better). My hair returned to it's normal red. Cara stared at it for a second, and then nodded. Slowly, she combed it out, and then searched for a way to put it up so it's length wouldn't show. She finally found one, wrapping it in a bun, so all the hair was tucked away. Thankfully, the shortest clump barely fit, but it fit.  
  
"Oh, I hate her! The rest of them were probably in with her on it, too," I grummbled, "Sometimes I just want to strangle her. If murder wasn't illegal."  
  
"And morally wrong," Leigh put in.  
  
"Yes, and morally wrong, I would just love to pound her little head in. And his, for that matter," I continued.  
  
Cara started, "Just leave Remus alone, okay."  
  
I saw Kylie stand up and leave in the mirror, and didn't say anything. She was wearing heavy, dark, make-up.  
  
A few minutes later, Cara stopped, "Okay, that's the best I can do. We have to get down to breakfast. Don't give them the satisfaction of running."  
  
"I wasn't planning on it," I answered.  
  
I spent the majority of breakfast glaring at the Potters. Cara had to pinch my arm to get me to look at her.  
  
I was in a terrible mood for the rest of the day. After our last class, Leigh went to her grandfather's office to talk to him before dinner. Cara and I returned to the dorm, so Cara could start thinking about how to fix my hair.  
*~* Leigh's POV  
Grandpa was sitting in his office looking over some papers when I walked in. I new the password, half from being a friend of the Maruaders, half because it was my grandfather's office. When I walked in, Grandpa looked up.  
  
"Hello, Jinx," he said.  
  
"Hi, Grandpa," I greeted, and walked across the room, looking over the portraits of the past headmasters.  
  
"How was your first day back?" Grandpa asked.  
  
I shrugged, "Lily got in another fight with the Potters, and, last night, Violet Potter cut her hair in these really uneven patches and then charmed it so it was purple. We got the charm off, but Cara's going to cut her hair after dinner."  
  
Grandpa chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked, "Lily was really mad. She's a redhead through and through when it comes to Violet and James Potter."  
  
Grandpa smiled at me, "Jinx, sometimes people use anger as a sheild."  
  
I sat down opposite him, and raised my eyebrows, "A sheild?"  
  
"Soon, Jinx, soon, I should think, things will change," Grandpa said, "You remember what I said when that change comes."  
  
"What sort of a change?" I asked, my voice small.  
  
"One for the good," Grandpa answered, and looked back down at his paper work.  
  
I got up and went over to Fawkes, Grandpa's pheonix.  
  
Grandpa had promised that I could get my own pheonix when I was in seventh year. I couldn't wait.  
  
"Grandpa," I asked, "This summer, you mentioned starting a dueling club at Hogwarts. Are you still planning on it?"  
  
Grandpa laughed again, "Jinx, nothing's sure yet. The other professors are still undecided."  
  
"Oh, but I haven't dueled in so long!" I protested.  
  
"We'll see, Jinx. Now, we'd best get down to dinner," Grandpa said, "And tell your friends I send them my greeting."  
  
I nodded, "Okay. Remember what I said about the dueling club!"  
*~* Lily's POV  
Thank goodness Violet Potter didn't come up while Cara was fixing my hair. Cara had found some scissors to cut it with, and was slowly, cutting it so it was as even as the last part.  
  
I tried to sit still, and did it as best I could, but I could sometimes hear Cara sigh when I moved.  
  
"Sorry," I'd whisper.  
  
Leigh was watching from her bed, while working on her homework. Kylie was, I presumed, laying inside her bed with her curtains drawn. She hardly ever talked to us, or Violet Potter. Or anyone for that matter. But people talked about her. They called her names, and I doubted some of them even knew her real name. The Slytherins were the worst. Not only did she only wear black, and had, in second year, died her hair black and put in black eye contacts, but she was muggle-born. So, that was, naturally, a way for them to make fun of her. Sometimes it made me mad, being muggleborn like her. But I always stepped out of it. I could see how hard she could throw a fist.  
  
"There," Cara said, "Done. It's not as good as a hairstylist, but it's something. You might want to get it re-done when you go home."  
  
"My parents'll be thrilled," I whispered sarcastically, picking up the strands of hair that fell down to a point halfway between my shoulders and ears, to about my chin.  
  
Leigh stood up, and walked over, "It doesn't look bad, really. But, just in case, I'd put a guarding charm around your bed tonight. Violet looked murderous at dinner tonight."  
  
Cara nodded, "Yeah, some fourth year Hufflepuff was trying to flirt with James. You know how she gets with that."  
  
Violet Potter had a tendency to over-react. And when she did that, she did it big time. The poor Hufflepuff probably didn't know that her crush's twin sister was a bit of a hothead.  
  
"Poor girl. What injuries?" I asked.  
  
"Uh. I think Violet used the jelly-legs, the arm-bind, and there was one more." Leigh said.  
  
"The dizzy charm."  
  
We all turned to see Violet Potter standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips, and glaring at us.  
  
She had finished Leigh's sentence.  
  
"I figured it was perfect for the situation, being the ditzy, brain- less, bubble-headed Hufflepuff that she was," Violet Potter said, "I'd be careful, Evans, I'm getting quite good at the curse. That girl couldn't walk straight for three hours. I just might be able to manage five on your brain-less skull, maybe six, if I'm lucky."  
  
"You? Lucky? I'm sorry, Potter, but you have no luck," I hissed.  
  
Violet Potter glared at me, "Take that back, you. filthy muggle!"  
  
"Why should I?" I asked.  
  
She continued to glare. I turned around and started to walk to my bed. I wanted to show her I wasn't at all scared of her.  
  
"DIZZANTIUM!" a voice behind me shouted, "Take that you filty Mudblood!"  
  
It seemed like the world had suddenly tipped for everyone in the room, not just me. The curse hit me in the back, and I doubled over. The curse was hard. I could hear Leigh and Cara shouting, and right before the dizziness took over, I could see Kylie's bed curtains opening, and Kylie staring out.  
  
And then, everything started to go. I couldn't see straight. I fell to my knees, and tried to focus my eyesight. It didn't work.  
  
"Lily!" Leigh shouted.  
  
My head hurt so bad. The Dizzy curse was not to be reckoned with. Everything felt strange. My head hurt. Bad.  
My friends had somehow managed to get me down to the hospital wing. It was all chaos in the tower. The other girls in the Gryffindor tower that were in their dorms had heard that terrible curse-word, "Mudblood" and it was chaos right away. Gryffindors were known for dispising the use of that word, and here was Violet Potter, shouting it at me, who most of the Gryffindors respected as being one of the top students of my class. And then coming in to see Cara screaming at Violet Potter, Leigh trying to help me up, and Kylie standing there with a strange, shocked, sort of look. Even a few boys had bounded up the stairs to see what was happening. I didn't see most of it. Some of the other girls had gone for McGonagall, who had rushed into help my friends get me down to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Madame Pomfrey put me on a bed right away, and was tsking.  
  
"That girl's too much of a hotheaded. She's really going to hurt someone someday. I'm afraid you'll have to wait out this curse, Miss Evans. There is no antidote," she said, "Your friends will have to return to their dorm. I'll give you a sleeping potion. When you wake up you should be better," she said.  
  
My friends were ushered out, and she actually had to direct the goblet to my mouth because I spilt the first round.  
  
Five minutes later, I slipped into sleep.  
When I woke up the next morning, I was, as promised, better. I could see straight, and my headache was mostly gone. I begged Madame Pomfrey to let me go to breakfast, and, after five minutes of arguing that I was 100% better, she let me go.  
  
Cara and Leigh were sitting in our normal seats. They were very happy to see me, and, after they were assured I was fine, the conversation turned to the night before's events.  
  
"Oh, Lils, it's a shame you couldn't have been at the tower last night!" Cara told me right away, "When I told McGonagall what Violet had said, her face went all white. She took her aside, and scolded her. Stuff about being a Gryffindor, and not saying those sort of things, and about our morals. Then she dragged her off to Dumbledore, and used the fireplace to summon her parents. Sirius, Remus, and Peter weren't to happy with her either, not even Sirius. He would have found the curse funny, but after she called you. that name. he was angry. Oh, it was so eventful last night! No one could believe it. Sure, Violet insults you a lot, but she's never gone that far. Kylie was shocked, too. She's muggle-born, and, it shocked her and the other muggle-borns the most."  
  
"Grandpa wasn't happy," Leigh added, "I saw him before breakfast."  
  
Suddenly, there was a collective whisper go through the Hogwarts populace. A brawny owl flew into the Great Hall. And everyone recognized it. It was the Potter owl. Everyone knew it because it came every day for the Potter twins with letters from home, sweets, you name it. But today, it carried a single letter, a bright red envelope.  
  
"A Howler," Leigh whispered.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall stopped to watch. Sure, the Potter twins did some pretty evil things, but their parents usually took it in good humor. They had never, ever, been sent a Howler, not even when James Potter surpassed the set record for largest amount of detentions in one month, surpassing even Sirius Black.  
  
The Howler was dropped right in front of Violet Potter. Holding her head high, she opened the letter.  
  
"VIOLET ELIZABETH POTTER! WE ARE SO ASHAMED OF YOU! HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE SUCH A THING? YOU'RE A POTTER! POTTERS DO NOT, EVER, EVER, INSULT MUGGLE-BORNS. AND WE HAVE NEVER, IN THE ENTIRE HISTORY OF THE POTTER LINE, USED THAT WORD. WE ARE ASHAMED OF YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? WE ARE KNOWN AS TRUE GRYFFINDORS, AND HAVE NEVER DONE SUCH A THING! YOU ARE AN INSULT TO THE FAMILY NAME! WE ARE THE POTTERS. WE DO NOT, WE DO NOT, INSULT PEOPLE SIMPLY BECAUSE OF THEIR HERITAGE. I DON'T BELIEVE YOUR EXCUSES, AND I DON'T CARE IF SHE PROVOKED YOU! THAT IS NO, NO EXCUSE!  
  
"JAMES HAROLD POTTER, I SWEAR, IF YOU HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS, YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THE HOUSE AGAIN!  
  
"IF I HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE ABOUT YOU BEING MEAN TO LILY EVANS OR ANYONE AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY COME TO HOGWARTS AND GET YOU! YOU WILL REGRET IT WITH EVERY BONE YOU HAVE!"  
  
Then, suddenly, the voice went soft.  
  
"Oh, yes, Lily Evans, I'm terribly sorry for what my daughter did to you. I can assure you it will never happen again."  
  
Then, the Howler stopped, and burst into flames.  
  
I looked at my friends, and then we looked at the Potters. They were staring at the Howler, Violet in an angry shock, and James with a strange look that I couldn't quite place.  
  
"I still don't forgive her," I whispered.  
A/N- Well, I'm not dead. Partly. No, jk, I'm not at all dead. Just a severe bout of writer's block. You have to forgive me, please! And 14 reviews! Wow! I'm happy. Here's a short hint: Kylie will become a more important player in the next year!!!  
  
Okay, I'm done. REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
